


sweetheart

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Narry sex because who doesn't like Narry sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before, but hey.  
> unbeta'd

"You alright, baby?" Niall asks, pressing light kisses to Harrys cheek and petting the curls off his forehead.

"Yeah," Harry breathes. He wiggles and shifts around a bit, moaning when Niall presses into his prostate. "You can move now."

Niall pulls out slightly before thrusting back in slowly, sucking on the sensitive skin behind Harrys ear because he knows it gets him going. Harry starts panting, right in his ear, and Niall shivers, goose bumps appearing on his pale skin.

With the hand he's not using to hold himself up, Niall grips Harrys hip and speeds up his pace, making Harrys breath hitch. 

"You look so pretty sweetheart, you're always so good for me." Niall says, gazing down at Harry. His face is flushed, eyes wide and shining and lips deep pink, parted slightly. 

Harry whimpers, breath coming out even faster now. Niall loves this, loves how he can get Harry off by simple praising. It's not difficult when Harrys always so lovely, anyway. He's sweet and silly and always eager to please, and Niall loves him to pieces.

Niall gets up on his knees, pushing Harry's up to his chest and holding his feet together by his ankles up at his own chest. Everything about Harry is big, but then he has these little, delicate ankles that Niall can almost wrap his hands around.

"Feel good, babe?" Niall asks, fucking into Harry even harder now, hitting his prostate every few thrusts and grunting at the tightness of Harry around his cock.  Even though they have so much sex, Harry's always just as tight as the first time, and Niall has no idea how that's possible.

"So good," Harry breathes. "Always is. I love you." 

Niall drops Harrys legs, slides his hands up his calves to his thighs and tugs him closer so his bum is perfectly nestled against Nialls hips. "I love you too, baby." Niall leans over to suck purple bruises into Harrys collar bones and Harrys fingers slip into the blond hair at the back of his head, gently tugging at the strands.

"Shit," Harry groans, "so close, Ni." He reaches for his cock, but Niall stops him, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Can you come like this, Haz?" Niall questions, pressing their foreheads together. "Want you to come first, baby. Can you do that for me?"

Harry whimpers and nods, back arching off the bed. Nialls hitting his prostate with every thrust now, sending sparks up his spine. "Gonna come," Harry grunts, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, keep your eyes open for me okay? Just look at me sweetheart." Niall coos. He nips at Harrys bottom lip, licking over it after. Harrys eyes flutter open, deep green and glassy. "C'mon baby, you can do it." He gives one more particularly hard thrust, and Harrys groaning, long and low. His back arches off the bed obscenely, coming on his stomach and a bit on Nialls chest.

"Yeah, such a good boy." Niall praises, smiling softly.  

Harry smiles back weakly, blushing and fighting to keep his eyes open. "Want you to come. C'mon Ni, please. Wanna be good for you."

He clenches around Niall, and that's all he needs before he's burying himself deep and releasing. Moaning, he presses his face into the curls at the side of Harrys head, riding out his orgasm.

Harry whimpers, nails digging into Nialls biceps as Niall slips out and rolls onto his back beside him. "I feel dirty." he mumbles after a moment of silence.

Niall chuckles softly, scooting up to rest his head on the pillows and wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him close. Harry rests his head in the crook of Nialls neck, sighing happily. 

"That's because, on the inside, you really _are_  quite naughty." Niall jokes. 

Harry blushes, mumbling a "No." then "Maybe. Only with you." a few seconds later.

Niall laughs, tilting Harrys chin up to kiss him deeply before they snuggle closer together and drift into sleep.


End file.
